Amor Compartido
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Una infidelidad, provoca traición, mentira, engaño, lujuria, dolor y hasta ¿amor?, un viejo amor insensato se retoma, un corazón se destroza, y un demonio aprovecha la situación y reclama lo que por derecho es suyo, una hermosa primavera divida en el amor hacia dos hombres su prometido y su ¿amante?, un secreto y un misterio que resolver, ¿a quien escogerá?


_**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**_

_**Atención: esta historia se basa prácticamente en la canción de "Labios compartidos" del grupo Mana, espero que lo disfruten**_

_**-Resumen: Haru Miura, siempre ha amado al decimo Vongola Tsuna Sawada desde el día que salvo su vida, siempre anhelando un amor inalcanzable, ya que su amado no compartía esas mismas emociones por ella, si no por su mejor amiga Kyoko Sasagawa, pero al pasar el tiempo ese deseo, de que un día el joven mafioso correspondiera sus sentimientos se hiso realidad, pues al cumplir 25 años, el jefe Vongola se le confesó y pidió que fuera su prometida, pero por alguna razón esa propuesta tenía algo oculto, y la persona que la ayudara a saber qué es lo que oculta, no es nadie ni nada menos que Mokuro Rokuro y no se imagina de que forma la ayudara**_

* * *

_Amor mío_

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy debajo hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._

* * *

El amor en si es relativo, es algo que no podemos comprender, ni por mayor ciencia y razón que le busquemos, también es algo irónico, no sabemos cuándo y dónde se nos atravesara en nuestro camino, además de que nos hace enamorarnos locamente de la persona incorrecta y en muy pocas veces de la indicada, en si el amor es algo incomprensible, y raro, que trae sorpresas ya se han buenas o malas, y te hace fuerte, pero que al fin y al cabo siempre te dará algo, ya se ha una experiencia desagradable o el compañero de que te va a acompañar en el largo trayecto de tu vida.

Ese era el significado que creía Miura Haru del amor, ya han pasado 10 años desde el incidente de la familia Millefiore, en este tiempo los Vongolas, se habían trasladado en la sede principal de la familia, Sicilia-Italia, el decimo capo, había madurado mucho en el transcurso del tiempo, había madurado casi en todos los aspectos, tanto así que hasta que se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por la hermana menor de su guardián del sol, Kyoko Sasagawa era un tipo de amor inalcanzable e ilusorio, ya que ella no podía soportar estar sumergida en el mundo oscuro de la mafia, no poseía esa capacidad de fortaleza tanto física y mental para que se quedara con él, ella era demasiado débil por decirlo así, y que por ser egoísta, podría atarla al peligro, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría , aunque le dolió aceptar la idea de dejar a su "sol" libre, pero dio gracias a Dios de que él le diera una oportunidad a la joven castaña-rojiza y excéntrica, al aceptarle un día una cita, en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que esta chica era la destinada hacer la esposa del decimo jefe mafioso Vongola, ya que Haru poseía una fuerza impresionante, era terca, nunca se rendía por más de que desastrosa situación se encontrara, y lo mejor es que con una sonrisa que para él era las más hermosa que había visto, le ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas para seguir luchando para proteger lo que quería, era tan diferente a Kyoko en muchos aspectos, y envés de desagradarle le agradaba en cierta manera y esperaba que su primavera le ayudara olvidar completamente al sol que alguna vez anheló, aunque su intuición le decía que eso sería muy difícil de hacer y podría pagar una consecuencia.

Aparte con nuestra pequeña doncella, se sentía tan feliz, tanto tiempo deseando que el gran capo correspondiera sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo que se dedico rogando a los dioses para que iluminaran a su héroe para que se fijara en ella, por fin logro su objetivo, sus sueños y esperanzas se convirtieron en realidad, ahora muy pronto seria reconocida como Haru di Vongola para el bajo mundo, y Haru Sawada para los civiles, no podría estar más dichosa, era tan hermoso que a veces pensaba que era un sueño, pero cuando se encontraba con Tsuna con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa para recibirla cuando se despertaba en las mañanas sabía que no era una ilusión, sus amigos estuvieron muy contentos por ella, pues sabían cuanto se había esforzado su compañera y hermana, se lo merecía, aunque claro esta no todos estaban de acuerdos con eso, pues cierta persona misteriosa, se encontraba odiando y pensando más de mil maneras de cómo torturar a su jefe, aunque con solo ver la sonrisa de Haru, sabía que debía aguatar sus ganas de matar a dame-Tsuna, después de todo si ella era feliz el también lo era, a pesar de que le doliera, aunque sonara cursi seguía siendo una amarga realidad

**…...**

Mokuro Rokuro, es un gran ilusionista un gran maestro en el arte del engaño, un perfecto criminal pero una persona solitaria, aunque muestre una fachada fría y burlesca, sus hermosos ojos bicolor desde lo más profundo muestran tristeza, desesperación, odio, y anhelos de venganza, muy probablemente las personas que lo conocen piensan que es una falsa blasfemia, pues una persona tan cruel y mentirosa como el guardián de la niebla, es imposible verlo como una víctima, a pesar de que conocen la trágica infancia de él, mas también saben que no pueden perdonarlo y verlo más que una sucia plaga que lastimo e intento matarlos, lo único por lo que todavía está en la familia es porque es un guardián, pero si pudieran más de uno le hubiera encantado matarlo y/o darle su merecido, por este motivo su personalidad es así, y no le interesa que aquellas personas quieran formar una amistad con él o confiar, pues cada persona es imperfecta, y cada uno comete errores y si los Vongola no pueden ver algo tan simple y filosófico que se ha dado a conocer a través de la historia, no le interesa que personas tan de mediocres y tan poco razonamiento formen un lazo con él, lo único que lo une a la mafia, es porque él quiere venganza y tarde o temprano la tendrá con "ayuda de Vongola", además que en la mejor famiglia de la mafia, se encuentra su querida Chorome, la cual actualmente está con el estúpido guardián de la lluvia, además de que también esta la única persona que pudo ver más allá de él, la única que pudo enfrentarlo y decirle en la cara lo que en verdad sentía por él, pero que a pesar por todo lo que ha hacho no era justo que sufriera y que merecía perdón, el cual ella misma se lo daría, y que iba a convertirse sin que ella supiera en un gran apoyo, y en la persona en que iba depositar su destrozado corazón para que lo restaurar con su calidez, porque su primavera era su amor no correspondido, pero que a pesar siempre la amara y desde ese momento se hiso un pacto el cual consistía en siempre protegerla, y que haría pagar el que osara en lastimarla, tanto físico como emocional, un amor en silencio es lo que él puede profesar, pero tal vez su amado jefecito puede ayudar a cambiar ese echo

En si en la mansión Vongola, siempre tendrá sorpresas buenas o malas, aun así las batallas que pueden enfrentar los integrantes no siempre tienen que ser una guerra entre enemigos que luchan por el territorio o el poder, sino que también se pueden considerar una lucha entre los mismos amigos y guardianes, la pasión, la lujuria y el dolor, son una buena combinación para crear ciertas controversias y conflictos dentro del hogar, hasta que llega un punto donde no habrá marcha atrás, y no podrás arrepentirte porque lo que está hecho, hecho esta, y eso no cambiara, las malas decisiones tal vez puedan llegar a considerarse una buena elección, traición, infidelidad, engaño, mentiras, provocaciones, todo esto muy pronto lo vivirán, un viejo amor insensato se retoma, un corazón se destruye, un demonio que aprovecha las circunstancias y toma lo que por derecho es suyo

Todo por la llegada de…

-Ohayo mina-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos-pronuncio una joven peli naranja y mismo color de ojos, con una sonrisa dulce pero que ¿ocultaba algo?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola mina espero que le hay gustado esta nueva historia, y con este fic termino mi lluvia de fics, así que espero que le den una oportunidad pues se volverá cada vez más interesante, sé que es corto pero Uds. Saben que mis prólogos son así, disfrútenlo, deben estar pensando que esta historia se parece mucho a Un Amor Entre Cadenas, también lo pensé pero no, no son iguales, tiene diferente trama, muy pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias, cuídense y suerte XD**

**¿Reviews?**

**Att: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
